If I Had You
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Kurt sings Adam Lambert's "If I Had You" in Glee club. Klaine. Some hints to Original Song.


**I'm a firm believer that Kurt should sing "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert - and so on the way to class the other day, when I was listening to this very song, I thought of exactly how this would go down on the show. I hope you enjoy it!**

**GLEE**

"Seriously man, you play guitar, too?"

"Yeah, I have for almost five years," answered Blaine, a little flustered at the attention that Puck was giving him. The mohawked boy was giving him a nod of approval though, so it wasn't exactly bad attention.

"That's cool, man. We should jam some time," Puck said and Blaine nodded. It was kind of thrilling. Blaine had hoped he would make friends with the rest of New Directions, since he now attended McKinley. But making friends could sometimes be easier said than done.

"And you play piano?" asked Artie, who was sitting on the other side of Blaine. "I mean, you played it for your audition last week."

Blaine thought back to his audition for New Directions. It was a week ago, at the beginning of the new school year. For some reason, Blaine was actually nervous. He had performed countless solos with the Warblers, but he was nervous for some dinky audition that was really just a formality; everyone got into New Directions.

He had chosen a top 40 song, much to Kurt's disapproval, but what could he say - it was the style he was most comfortable in. Instead of having the back up voices of his fellow Warblers, however, he had to choose between Brad playing for him on piano, the McKinley band, or himself. In the end, Blaine thought that showing he could play an instrument would give him an edge.

"Yeah, I've been in piano lessons since before I could remember," admitted Blaine. "My parents insisted on it."

"That's dope, yo," said Artie and Blaine smiled back at him.

So far, Blaine found Artie one of funniest members of New Directions. The wheelchair bound boy had to be one of Blaine's favorites in the new group he had come to know over the summer. Though to be quite honest, he spent most of his time with Kurt rather than the whole of New Directions.

Besides Artie, Mike was quickly becoming something of a good friend. The taller boy was in most of Blaine's classes and when Kurt wasn't in one with them, Mike had taken to showing Blaine around and making sure he didn't get lost or cornered by jocks.

"Blaine."

Blaine looked up and found himself grinning widely up at Kurt, his eyes climbing up Kurt's tall frame appreciatively. Somehow Kurt had squeezed himself into some of the tightest black jeans Blaine had ever seen, paired with a close fitting turquoise shirt, black skinny tie and black leather jacket.

Sometimes, Blaine wondered how his boyfriend managed to look this good, all the time. And how he expected Blaine to keep his hands off him when they were at school.

"Kurt," said Blaine, standing up and giving him a peck on the lips. "I didn't see you at lunch."

Puck had moved over a few chairs to sit next to Lauren, putting an arm around the girl before she lifted it off her with an eye roll. Kurt took the chair that Puck had just vacated and scooted it closer to Blaine, putting his hand in his boyfriend's once he also sat back down.

"I was rehearsing a song with Brittany and Tina," said Kurt with a mischievous smile that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Are you singing it today?" asked Blaine.

Kurt just smiled at him, not getting a chance to answer because Mr. Shue walked in at that moment. It seemed like the teacher was about to tell the group what their assignment for the week would be when Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Shuester, if I may?"

"Yes, Kurt?" asked Mr. Shue, not as surprised as he should be.

"I have prepared a song. I was hoping to perform it."

"Take the floor, Kurt," said Mr. Shue, gesturing and then walking over to take a seat.

Kurt stood, taking his hand out of Blaine's hand. Brittany and Tina, grinning with excitement, also stood and took their places on either side of Kurt.

"I've been thinking of singing this for quite a while," began Kurt. "But with recent developments in the last few weeks, I decided that maybe it would be a good time for it." Then Kurt winked in his direction.

Blaine tried very hard not to become flustered. He was sure Kurt meant his decision to come to McKinley with him this year, as well as their deepening relationship.

"Hit it," said Kurt, pointing to the band, who seemed to be in on the song choice as well.

The drummer quickly worked his way across his drum kit, creating a familiar beat that Kurt, Brittany and Tina began to sway their hips to in time. Already the rest of the Glee club were taping their feet and clapping along to the song. Blaine found himself hypnotized by Kurt's swinging hips.

Then his boyfriend began to sing, his voice adopting a deeper quality to it to fit the song - which Blaine suddenly recognized.

"_So I got my boots on, _

_Got the right amount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love."_

Kurt pulled on his leather jacket, the embodiment of poise and the right amount of sass as he sang these lyrics. Behind him, Brittany and Tina did a few practiced danced moves as Kurt, well, strutted forward, very close to Blaine. Blaine himself was trying not to get too flustered - but at the same time, he was laughing along with the rest of the Glee club audience, enjoying the fantastic performance Kurt was putting on.

"_There's a thin line between the dark side, _

_And the light side, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it."_

Near the last line, Kurt dipped down low sensually, his eyes on Blaine. The music swelled and Kurt popped back up, his voice growing for the chorus.

"_But if I had you, _

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, _

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, _

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you."_

Though Blaine found himself a little embarrassed to be put on the spot like this, he had to admit he liked the attention and he loved seeing Kurt put his all into performing like this. He was dancing around with Brittany and Tina - and wait, was that a little bit of the single ladies dance?

Blaine was blow away at the note Kurt hit on the word "ecstasy" and then, before he could fully recover, found Kurt close to him again, pointing at him as he sang the last line of the chorus.

"_From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line between the wild time, _

_And a flat-line, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it."_

The guys of the group catcalled as Brittany and Tina sauntered up in front of Kurt, hands on their hips and a suggestive wink quick to follow. Blaine laughed, clapping his hands. Kurt was walking up between the two girls, all of them close together and - oh, grinding up against each other now.

Kurt sauntered away from the two girls, who were back to their synchronized dancing and background vocals. Kurt himself bypassed Blaine completely, walking up the risers and into the clapping Glee club members.

"_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_

_The flashing and the stage, it might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight."_

Kurt walked around the small group, playfully singing to a few of its members. Mercedes got a few lines and then a kiss on the cheek. Kurt was even bold enough to get up in Puck's face, making the boy look a little uncomfortable.

Kurt practically jumped off the last of the risers, taking his place in front of Brittany and Tina. This time his eyes were on Blaine alone.

"_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, _

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete."_

Brittany and Tina echoed this line, their voices harmonizing well.

"_(Never could compete with you)."_

"_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy."_

It was _that _note again. The one that gave Blaine chills.

"_(It'd be ecstasy with you)."_

Blaine's stomach jumped as Kurt marched right over to him, singing -

"_Yeah if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you."_

And then Blaine had a lapful of Kurt as he collapsed after the last line of the song - not that he would complain about such a thing. Kurt's arms were wrapped around Blaine's neck, playing with his hair fondly.

The Glee club clapped and hooted the performance, Brittany and Tina taking their bows. Kurt kissed Blaine once quickly, then once more, lasting a bit longer.

"That was - well - good, Kurt," said Mr. Shue, standing up and taking the front of the classroom again. He looked mildly uncomfortable with Kurt and Blaine's new seating arrangement, but Blaine knew it wasn't so much to due with their same sex as his discomfort with any students having such blatant PDA.

"Thank you, Mr. Shuester," said Kurt. It didn't look like Kurt was going to be moving any time soon, which could potentially create some problems for Blaine…but he decided not to dwell on that.

"And Brittany and Tina - good job as well!"

"It was fun being Kurt's single lady again," said Brittany, a serene smile on her face and her hand resting on Santana's knee.

"Single lady?" asked Blaine, looking at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain later, dear," said Kurt, patting Blaine's cheek affectionately.

"Oh man, Anderson is so whipped!" laughed Puck, elbowing Finn beside him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, not focusing on Puck at all, but Lauren instead. "Lauren, please control your boy-toy."

"Shut it, Puckerman," said Lauren, who grabbed Puck's hand and putting in around her shoulder. Puck grinned and didn't say a word more.

"Who's whipped now," whispered Kurt into Blaine's neck, his breath tickling his skin. Blaine laughed and held Kurt tighter. It was nice to be in the Glee room and to be able to hold Kurt like this in such a public setting. When they were in the halls, both he and Kurt thought it would be best to keep their PDA at a minimum. Hand-holding and maybe a kiss on the cheek if they were feeling daring.

But here in Glee, Blaine felt like he could do most anything with Kurt - within reason - and the other team members wouldn't judge them. It was nice. Comforting.

"If there are no other impromptu performances," said Mr. Shuester. "We'll continue on to our assignment." It looked like Mr. Shue had resigned himself to having to deal with Kurt sitting on Blaine's lap for the rest of class and maybe an assignment would get them on their feet and that would be the end of it.

"Kurt," whispered Blaine as loudly as he dared.

"Hmmm?" Kurt breathed into his neck.

"I really liked that performance," said Blaine.

"Did I _move _you?"

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt tighter. "Yes," he said simply. "You always move me, Kurt."

Kurt looked even more pleased with himself. As he should be.

**FIN**

**There we are - my first Fanfiction in over two weeks! First there was my trip to Europe and then I was just focusing on catching up on **_**reading **_**fan fiction this past week…and I was being **_**incredibly **_**lazy. I hope you enjoyed this - and please give me feedback! **


End file.
